1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cupped-type ditcher tooth for use on chain-type ditchers. The tooth includes a hardened leading working edge, as is conventional, and the outer edge of the tooth is inclined rearwardly and inwardly toward the center line of the associated chain and includes an elongated notch formed therein and extending therealong intermediate the front and rear ends of the outer edge.
The tooth is conventional except for the provision of the afore-mentioned notch. The provision of such a notch prevents the forward corner of the tooth as defined by the intersection of the outer extremity of the forward working edge and the forward extremity of the outer edge from becoming excessively rounded. If the forward corner becomes excessively rounded, it has a tendency to skid over and cam the forward outer corner of the tooth away from the earth being dug.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of ditcher chain teeth heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed within U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,286,008, 2,569,066, 2,946,142, 3,153,867, 3,593,804 and 4,363,178. However, these previously known forms of ditcher chain teeth are not of the cupped-type and have not been specifically designed to substantially eliminate excessive rounding of the outer forward corner portion of a cupped ditcher chain tooth.